Persuaion: Chapter 2
by JoanJettWannaBe92
Summary: Part 2. Enjoy!


I woke up the next morning feeling well rested,despite feeling a little sore between my legs. "I've had worse", I thought to myself. "If I can handle a broken leg, then this should be easy."

I went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Paul was already there, at the sink washing a frying pan.

"Morning, sunshine!" He looked at me with his trademark smirk. "Breakfast is in there."He pointed at the microwave. "I got some news from Jake a few minutes ago. he said that they spotted a bloodsucker up north. They chased it for a while but they lost it when it headed towards Seattle. "

He dried his hands on the dishrag and turned to look at me. "He also gave me strict orders for me not to let you leave this house." He looked at my face to see my reaction. "Which means," he continued "that you and I have the whole remaining six days all to ourselves."

My hands gripped the counter and my jaw clenched. "How long did you say they were going to be gone?" I asked.

"Six days." He replied. "More or less. Depending on what "it" decides to do next. They're trying to determine what it's next move is gonna be."

"And Jacob gave orders that I am not to leave. Is that right?"

"Yup. Said that it was too dangerous for you to be on your own with an enemy so close to Forks."

I swallowed hard. This couldn't be happening. I was counting on Jacob coming home today. I'd only spent just one night with Paul and he'd already raped me. I didn't want to stick around to find out what he'd do to me next. I reached for the peeler that lay by the microwave and hid it inside of my sleeve.

"Hey Bella, don't look so depressed. " He moved to stand in front of me. "You and I are gonna have a lot of fun together." His hand reached out to stroke my face. I slapped it away defiantly.

"Last night was not fun." I hissed. "You raped me, you sick son of a bitch!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Oh please, Bella. Don't be such a drama queen. You know that you liked it just as much as I did."

"No, I didn't." I growled.

He roughly pulled me by the waist towards him. "Yes, you did."he whispered huskily into my ear. "You were soaking wet. Just admit it to yourself that you liked it when I was stroking your pink, little clit. Admit to yourself that you liked it when my stiff cock was plunged deep inside of your tight pussy."

He tilted up my chin so that I was looking at his face. "Things don't always have to be like this, you know. That I just come into your room and have my way with you. We could have something special, you and I." His hands came around to the front of my jeans and undid the top button. "You just have to admit that you feel the same as I feel about you. Then you'll see that I'm actually quite nice." He smiled. "And that I'm a hell of a performer in the bedroom. " He slid his hands up my shirt and stopped at my breasts, fondling them. " I bet that you've never orgasmed with a man still inside of you." He leaned his head down and started kissing my jaw, working his way down to my neck. His touch provoked the same reaction in my body as it had the night before.

My breath started to become shallow and unsteady, my knees became shaky and I felt my body involuntarily stiffen as my genitals became moist. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to concentrate.

"I'll never get a chance like this again." I thought to myself. "He's distracted and his hands are busy. If I'm going to escape, I have to do it now." I slowed my breathing, inhaling and exhaling deeply, then firmly gripped the peeler. With one final deep breath, I plunged the peeler deep into the side of Paul's neck.

An animal-like growl tore from his lips as he threw me to the floor. His hand flew up to pull the object out of his neck while his body started convulsing.

I scrambled towards the back door, hitting my shin on the dining table as I did, but managed to catch myself and made it, punching the flimsy screen door out of my way. The cool air filled my lungs as I ran towards the forest at top speed.

"If he comes after me, it will be harder for him to find me in there." When I was sure I had put enough distance behind me, I stopped to catch my breath and come up with a plan. "Okay, the main road can't be too far from here. If I can make it there, I can find the convenience store where Embry's mom works and tell her what happened. Hopefully, I can find a way to get in touch with Jacob and...

A large hand came from behind me and covered my mouth. I screamed as loud as I could, but I might as well have been screaming into my pillow. Not a sound came out as Paul roughly grabbed me. I wasn't going without a fight this time. I kicked at him as he tried to throw me over his shoulder. I finally succeeded in gouging his eyes. I ran from him but tripped on a log. He dragged me towards him by the ankle and tried to pick me up again. I resorted to scratching and clawing at him but the small wounds that I did manage to make on his body were healed as soon as my fingernails left his skin.

"Alright, that's it." Paul grabbed me by the arms pining them to my sides. "You think this is fun? Playing your little hide-and-seek game?" He shook me, his eyes full of rage. "You are so fucking retarded. The main road's west. You were headed east. And even if you did know the way, how long did you think it would take for me to find you? An hour? Three, at the most." One of his hands moved up and grabbed a handful of my hair. He snorted. "You didn't have a chance of escaping. I already know your scent. You'd be wise to remember that the next time you try to get away from me. Now, you can walk or you can be dragged. Either one's fine with me."

"I"ll...walk." I said weakly. He released me and grabbed hold of my elbow as we walked back to the house.


End file.
